Spirit (element)
'''S''pirit '''is a fifth element that is rare among the Moroi, with the signature trait of restoring life and healing others near instantaneously. Lissa Dragomir believed she hadn't specialized for years but after Victor Dashkov kidnapped her she learnt that she had the power of spirit. Spirit increases compulsion, making it so they can work compulsion very easily. Other powers that come with spirit include aura sensory, dream walking, creating illusions, telekinesis, and mind-reading. Spirit users can also bring the dead back to life. When they do, it forges a bond between them and the person who died. The phenomenon is called "shadow-kissed." Someone who is shadow-kissed can slip into the spirit user's mind and know their thoughts, and experience things as if they were the spirit user, and they also see ghosts. There's many negative side effects of spirit-it leads to depression and insanity so intense that the user will experience shaking and gitters while leaving cuts on their forearm and closing them repeatedly. The users continued use of magic, both restoring the dead and use of compulsion will distort their personality and begin to weaken the user to death. This slow decay will manifest as hostility, paranoia and lose of inhibitions and rationality. If the spirit-user has brought someone back from the dead, the person will absorb the side effects but it in turn makes them experience dark feelings. Avery Lazar managed to pass herself off as an air user, but it's not known if it possible to mask as other element users. A Quote From Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide "Spirit users need to pull their magic from their own essence rather than the world around them, which makes the power taxing both physically and mentally. Using spirit can often lead to insanity, and spirit users typically develop different ways to cope with the after-effects of their magic (for example, projecting dark moods onto an individual with whom one has bonded, self-medicating, turning Strigoi). Among other abilities, spirit users can heal plants and animals, dream-walk, see auras, and compel others with great intensity. In fact, their compulsion abilities are so strong that they can make others experience powerful hallucinations through super-compulsion. A spirit user can also create healing charms, including a silver stake that, when wielded by its creator, can restore Strigoi to their former life. Most of all, spirit users can bring someone who has recently died back to life, thereby making that person "shadow-kissed" and bound to the spirit user." -- ''Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide. Page 274. Side Effects of Spirit Unlike the other Elements that are gifted to the Moroi such as Fire or Air, a Spirit User is unfortunately given a downside for them being about to heal and sense aura's. This downside is that the user suffers from dark depression, anger attacks, violence and eventually insanity. The Spirit user Sonya Karp turned Strigoi to avoid going completely insane, although after being turned back to her normal self she seem to control it more. The current Moroi that is going through stages to insanity is Adrian Ivashkov whom is starting to hear voices of the dead and has a violent attack to the point of destorying his paintings because he believed that they are embarassing him completely. Spirit users Nina Sinclair and Avery Lazar, due to the use of excessive spirit, fried themselves and have gone insane for ever. Both of them had lost their senses to feel emotions. Another side effect of Spirit, is that of the voices inside Adrian's head as he could heard his aunt Tatiana Ivashkov perfectly to even to the point where he could see her. She would tell him to do things that he would never do in a normal state of mind. Medicating Spirit There are several ways to medicate the element Spirit. One of them is anti-depressive pill which Lissa Dragomir used but disliked them because, along with relieving her depression and mood swings, they cut off her connection to her magic. Another is that of using alcohol or smoking cigarettes to numb the Spirit this technique is used by Adrian Ivashkov who had been doing the technique since he was a young teenager. Another would be having a Bond-Mate who can share the Darkness enabling the Spirit User to have a normal life, but unfortunately damaging their bond mate completely. For example, this happened with Lissa and Rose, she passed on the darkness to Rose. Known Spirit Users *Vasilisa Dragomir *Adrian Ivashkov *Avery Lazar *Oksana *Sonya Karp *St. Vladimir † *Robert Doru *Nina Sinclair Known Spirit Bonds *Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway (broken) *Oksana and Mark *Robert Doru and Alden † (broken) *St. Vladimir † and Anna † *Avery Lazar and Reed Lazar (may be broken) *Avery Lazar and Simon (may be broken) *Adrian Ivashkov and Jillian Mastrano Dragomir Category:Elements Category:Spirit Abilities